


Two Vials

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Man's Land, Post Season Four, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: There's an ever present mania with Ed, but Oswald has to admit he appreciates his chaos.





	Two Vials

Ed sits on the corner of his desk holding two different glass vials in his hands, he holds them up getting a better look at them with the light that pours in through the office window. Oswald eyes the vials nervously, he knows what the vials contain and how dangerous both chemicals would be if they happened to spill, but he knows Ed’s not that likely to drop them. Still he feels uneasy.

“It’s exciting isn’t it?” Ed asks still looking at the vials.

Oswald sighs, he combs his fingers back through his hair and resumes going over applications and forms. There’s been two more helicopters shot down in the downtown area, the district run by Firefly. If his men aren’t torched and made into effigies then he should have more weapons, medication, and food to dole out to citizens for varying prices. He considers a card system.

“You make me nervous when you’re handling dangerous chemicals.” Oswald says glaring up at his partner.

Ed gives a bit of a shake to the vial holding the Tetch virus, Oswald pointedly glares at him, Ed laughs in response.

“I used to work forensics, I spent five years in college studying biology and medicine. I know how to handle these things Ozzie.”

His right eye twitches at the nickname, but he bites back any extra comments. 

“What do you even plan doing with them?”

Ed shrugs, he places the vials back into the metal briefcase closing and locking it. “Study the compounds, make something new….I of course won’t weaponize the Tetch virus, it’s just a bit too….Intense.” 

Oswald remembers the last time the virus spread through the city, how people were tearing at one another like rabid animals pumped full of cocaine. He would like to not have to relive those events.

“Then what’s the point?”

Ed sighs, he reaches out stroking his purple gloved fingers along Oswald’s jaw. “The point is that I can maybe see what causes the meta human gene. Why does it happen, is it nature or is it because we live on top of a festering cursed Hell pit.” 

His gaze is fixed on Oswald’s face as he continues to trail his index finger along his skin. Oswald lays his pen back down on the desk, he takes hold of Ed’s wrist brushing his thumb against the small peak of skin between his sleeve and his leather glove. 

“And the Joker gas?”

Ed grins, when he does his eyes light up behind his glasses and there’s something manic to him that fills Oswald with fear and love. 

“That one is just….For fun.” He says before laughing.

He knows he should question further, but he’s been working too long to want to delve into his significant other’s plans.

“Just no self testing, got it?”

Ed hums and nods, he leans down kissing him. “I promise I won’t.” He whispers against his lips before pulling back.

“I’m planning on doing a job with Lee later, would you be interested?” 

“No, I have other matters to attend to, but if you two wouldn’t mind ensuring I get my shipment I’d be rather appreciative of that.” 

Ed smiles, he kisses him again before getting down from his desk. “Sure, wouldn’t want you running out of supplies for the masses….They tend to get a bit mob mentality when they aren’t getting guns and food.” 

“That’s why they come to me and not Gordon and his moronic army of vigilantes.” Oswald says smiling to himself.

He knows how the city runs, he knows that deep down it’s constantly clawing at its own throat bleeding out into the streets. He knows how to work the city, how to maneuver through it and survive it at its worst moments.

“I’ve always loved your ability to organize chaos.” There’s a fondness in his voice and for a second Oswald can still see the man who saved his life in the woods five years ago, the jittery loser who was excited and nervous to get into a life of crime. 

He can’t help but still love him, love who he was and who he is now in his garish bright green suit that draws far too much attention in the desolate post earthquake state of their city. 

“Just be sure to call me once everything is taken care of and I’ll see you at home tonight.”

“It’s a date.” Ed says smiling softly before turning and exiting the office.

Oswald resumes his work once Ed has gone. The newfound silence is as peaceful as it is tiresome, when he’s alone he often finds he misses not just Ed but anybody else still in his life. Ever since their city was shaken to its core things had changed, it felt like an uphill battle trying to stay on top and keep his own fortunes and rule in place. Somehow still he’s managed and somehow in all of this both Riddler and Lee have managed to carve out their own way in the chaos of the city. He supposes there’s a light at the end of the tunnel, if anything is to come out of this it is that the three of them will leave this on top.


End file.
